In My Dream
by KyuMing
Summary: Aku rindu tangan yang selalu membelaiku itu. Tatapan maafnya padaku. Suara selalu ingin ku dengar, dengan lembut mengatakan padaku agar jangan menangis. Dia tersenyum, namun itu sudah lama sekali. Aku rindu raut wajahnya. Dia benar-benar kekasihku kan? /ONESHOOT/KyuMin/Warn : typo, yaoi, boy x boy, angst, etc/Read and Review please


Aku rindu tangan yang selalu membelaiku itu. Tatapan maafnya padaku. Suara selalu ingin ku dengar, dengan lembut mengatakan padaku agar jangan menangis. Dia tersenyum, namun itu sudah lama sekali. Aku rindu raut wajahnya. Dia benar-benar kekasihku kan?

**In My Dream**

By Ming-chan

**Main pair : **Kyuhyun X Sungmin

**Length : **OneShoot

**Warning : **Typo, boring story, newbie, angst, YAOI, BOY X BOY, etc.

**Disclaimer : **All is God's but that I could is just wish Lee Sungmin could be mine.

.

.

.

enJOY~

**In My Dream**

**Soundtracks : **

In My Dream by Super Junior

Gone by Jin

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap. Obsidian hitamnya selalu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat jemari –telapak tangan Sungmin, mengisi ruang kosong diantaranya.

Sementara Sungmin, jemarinya balas mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun matanya tak balas menatap. Pandangannya tak menatap apapun, tak focus dengan apapun, hanya tatapan kosong. Gelap. Wajahnya panas, matanya lebih tepannya.

Tes

Berusaha menahannya, setetes cairan bening itupun jatuh juga.

_Aku selalu mau sejak awal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Gerakan lihai jemari-jemari pucat itu pada not piano di depannya terhenti seketika. Wajah tampannya menoleh, ingin tahu milik siapakah suara halus yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Tidak.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu betul, hanya saja ia ingin melihat wajah manis itu. Sungmin.

_Benar. Dia memang selalu manis_. Kyuhyun, pipinya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Ini." Sungmin memberikan sebuah kotak bekal kepadanya.

"Untukku?"

"Hmm, eomma membekaliku dua kotak hari ini, katanya yang satu lagi untukmu."

"Ah terima kasih. Ayo makan bersama!" Kyuhyun mengambil alih kotak bekal itu dari tangan mungil Sungmin. Keduanya kemudian beralih duduk ke sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon yang ada di sana.

"Hmm…" Menghirup wanginya.

"Kelihatannya enak, masakan Lee Ahjumma selalu bisa menggugah selera makanku."

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Eomma memang yang terbaik." Katanya.

Satu suapan.

_Enak seperti biasa._

"Seperti sudah lama sekali ya."

"Ne, eomma lalu kau tidak ke rumah. Eomma menanyakanmu." Ungkap Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada eommamu sepulang nanti. Aku juga merindukannya."

Suapan ke dua.

"Kau dan eomma sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja haha." Sungmin tertawa menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya. Kyuhyun menatap takjub. _Begitu indah_, kata hatinya. Seperti tertular oleh tawa Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lagi, sedikit terkekeh.

"Lee ahjussi sudah begitu tampan dan hebat, aku pasti akan kalah jika bersaing dengannya untuk mendapatkan LeeAhjumma."

Tawa Sungmin terdengar lebih keras sekarang.

"Lagi pula , jika dengan Lee Ahjumma sepertinya akan lebih pantas jika aku menjadi menantunya saja." Kyuhyun menyentuhkan bahunya ke bahu Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menggodanya.

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya. Bibir semerah cherrynya mengerucut lucu. Rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya sedetik kemudian. Tangan mungilnya memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau jelek! Tidak pantas menjadi menantu eomma." Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya, membelakangi Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan rona semerah mawar di pipinya.

"Hahaha-"

Deg!

Kyuhyun mengernyit, matanya memejam. Tangannya menekan –meremas dada kirinya dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya. Susah payah ia menahan ringisannya. Ia tak ingin Sungmin mendengar.

_Sakit sekali…_

…_seperti biasanya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu~" Sungmin menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Iya sebentar." Kyuhyun terlihat tengah sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Aku ingin makan sup labu buatan eomma, kyu cepat~" Sungmin merenggut manja.

Baru saja tadi nyonya Lee mengabari anaknya –Sungmin jika ia sudah menyiapkan sup labu untuknya –dan Kyuhyun tentunya. Hari ini namja berambut ikal itu akan kembali mengunjungi rumah Sungmin.

"Aku kehilangan kertas not piano yang akan aku ajarkan hari ini padamu. Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Eoh? Ini maksudmu?" Sungmin memperlihatkan selembar kertas di tangannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kerta itu sejenak. Lalu menghembuskan napas berat setelahnya.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu? Huh? Ya sudah ayo!"

.

.

.

"In My Dream." Bibir mungilnya bergumam.

"Seperti apa lagunya?" Sungmin bertanya penasaran. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ini lagu ballad." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Perhatikan, caraku memainkannya oke? Ini akan sedikit berbeda dari lagu-lagu yang pernah kau mainkan sebelumnya." Katanya lagi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Jari-jemari itu mulai menekan not-not piano. Berpindah dari not yang satu ke not yang lainnya secara perlahan namun juga cepat disaat yang bersamaan. Matanya terpejam. Menandakan betapa ia begitu menghayati permainannya –lagunya. Ia sudah sangat hapal lagu ini.

_Ya… Terlihat berbeda dari cara dia memainkannya. Begitu penuh dengan…emosi. Penghayatan._

Sungmin memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah tampan yang tengah terpejam itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian…

Deg!

Tubuhnya menegang sesaat. Gerakan jemari itu terhenti seketika.

"Nghh!"

Melenguh –meringis lebih tepat kemudian, dibarengi dengan wajahnya yang mengernyit, seperti menahan sakit. Ya, sangat sakit dibagian dada kirinya, seperti biasanya, ia menekan –meremas kuat bagian itu.

"Kyu…" wajah manis itu kentara sekali menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah tube kecil transparan. Isinya terlihat, itu seperti permen-permen manis di dalamnya. Namun bentuknya sedikit berbeda, itu lebih mirip seperti sesuatu yang sering terlihat dalam kotak obat. Rasanya, jauh dari kata masnis. Pahit, itulah yang ada di indera pengecap Kyuhyun sekarang. Sesuatu itu, kentara sekali berbeda dengan permen manis kesukaan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya memerah, bukan rona manis itu, hanya saja wajahnya panas sekarang. Pandangannya mengabur, tertutupi oleh suatu cairan bening yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sekali saja ia mengedip…

Tes…

Bahkan sebelum ia mendorong cairan itu keluar dengan kedipan matanya.

Tes…

Matanya tak bisa menampung lagi. Air matanya terlalu banyak.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Namun percuma, air mata itu malah mengalir lebih deras sekarang.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang namja itu, meredam, menyembunyikan tangisnya. Namun percuma saja, isakannya masih terdengar, bahunya pun turun naik menunjukan dirinya sedang menangis.

"Sstt… uljima…" Kyuhyun berusaha meredakan tangisan Sungmin. Tangannya membelai punggung sempit itu, sementara tangan yang satunya membelai rambut sehalus sutranya.

"K-kau harus- hiks… cepat sembuh-hiks... kyu…" Katanya memaksa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu mendengarnya.

"Ne…"

_Aku ingin sembuh untukmu._

"Aku namja kuat, aku akan segera sembuh Min, tenang saja."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan pucatnya membungkus pipi sungmin di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mengadahkan wajah –mata sembab itu agar menatapnya. Mata rubah itu memandangnya dengan penuh harapan sekaligus juga kekhawatiran yang sangat. Sementara Kyuhyun menguatkan dirinya melalui tatapan penuh kasih sayangnya. Meskipun begitu, jauh di dalam matanya terselip rasa putus asa di sana.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun, menyentuh tepat di denyut kehidupannya, di jantungnya.

_Pelan sekali, kyu._

Tangan mungilnya mengusap daerah itu pelan. Kyuhyun memenjamkan matanya, menikmati betapa lembutnya Sungmin melakukannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum simpul.

_Ini nyaman._

"Aku selalu suka saat kau melakukan ini, Min."

Kyuhyun kini meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tangan mungil Sungmin di atas dadanya.

"Apa lebih baik?"

"Ya. Ini nyaman." Katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau harus sering-sering melakukannya." Titah Kyuhyun. Sungmin merenggut.

"Tidak mau." Katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika aku melakukan ini terus itu artinya kau tidak sembuh-sembuh Kyu." Sungmin berspekulasi.

"Ahahah… setelah aku sembuh, kau juga harus sering melakukannya. Otte?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hujan."

Sungmin mengadahkan tangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit air hujan itu terkumpul di pusat telapak tangannya, membentuk kubangan kecil di sana.

"Hhh…" Ia mendesah pelan.

_Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa harus menunggu._

Tubuh mungil itu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang di sana.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ayo pulang!" Titah seseorang.

Sungmin memandang sejenak sepatu kets berwarna biru tua yang terhenti tepat di depan sepatunya. Kemudian menengadahkan kepala, mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya. Walau rasanya ucapan –titahan yang tadi di dengarnya telah menjawab siapa seseorang itu.

"Kyu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Ya memang, tapi aku kemari lagi." Kyuhyun membenarkan pekataan Sungmin.

"Aku sedang menonton tv tadinya kemudian aku lihat di luar hujan turun deras sekali. Aku teringat kau. Aku tahu kau pasti masih ada di sini jadi aku segera kemari, menjemputmu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sungmin merenggut.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah, Kyu." Katanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Aku khawatir."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat? Aku baik baik saja, Min. Justru aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tsk..." Sungmin berdecak seolah tak suka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun darahnya bedesir begitu tahu jika Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya juga. Semburat merah tipis begitu saja timbul di pipinya.

"Ayo cepat."

Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan agar mengikutinya keluar dari gedung itu. Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuknya. Mobil Kyuhyun terlihat terparkir tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Namun apa boleh buat, hujan masih sangat deras.

Srak

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan payungnya, membukanya. Kemudian lengannya merangkul Sungmin, mendekap tubuh mungil itu agar merapat ke tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi. Sungmin dapat dengan jelas menghirup wangi tubuh Kyuhyun karenanya. Mereka begitu tak berjarak. Kyuhyun mengangkat payungnya, menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin dengan paying yang tak seberapa besar itu.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Mempersilakan namja itu untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Kemudian dirinya berputar –memutari mobil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya melalui pintu yang berlawanan.

"Kyu, baju lengan kananmu kebasahan."

"Hmm, aku akan segera berganti baju setelah sampai di rumah nanti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh –mengelus lembut rambut sehalus sutra milik Sungmin. Sungmin balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

.

.

Hening. Tak ada percakapan di sana. Sungmin sedang sibuk bermain game di ponselnya. Sementara Kyuhyun focus dengan jalan di depannya. Bajunya yang sedikit basah itu cukup banyak berpengaruh pada tubuhnya yang kini sedang kedinginan. Hingga dorongan kuat itu keluar dari tubuhnya, bersin.

"Hatchim!"

Deg!

Dorongan itu terlalu kuat.

Deg!

_Argh!_

"Kyu!"

TIIIN!

BRAK!

PRANG!

.

.

.

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menemani keheningan di sana. Ruangan bercat putih dengan dua ranjang dan dua orang yang sedang berbaring di masing-masingnya.

Nyawanya mulai berkumpul. Kesadarannya mulai muncul.

"Nghh…"

Ia melenguh, begitu pelan, begitu lemah.

Tangannya mulai bergerak, menggenggam, merasakan sesuatu yang halus berada pada genggamannya, ya, itu selimutnya, bukan dalam arti kepemilikan maksudya, itu hanya seperti selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya mengernyit. Obsidian hitam itu mulai tampak dari balik kelopak matanya kemudian hingga akhirnya obsidian itu tampak sempurna terlihat. Lalu mengerjap. Setelahnya memandangi sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang menarik di ruangan itu, sepi, tak ada siapapun hingga matanya merefleksikan seseorang yang juga sedang berbaring sama sepertinya di ranjang di samping kanannya, dengan perban membalut kepalanya, itu seperti membalut di bagian pelipis sampai matanya.

_Sungmin._

Tubuhnya menegang. Tangannya meremas kuat selimutnya hingga menciptakan garis-garis kerutan tak beraturan pada kain itu. Ia mulai ingat kenapa, alasan dirinya dan Sungmin berbaring bersama di ruangan bercat putih ini.

Ia membencinya, membenci dirinya. Orang selalu berusaha untuk menjaga Sungmin, melindunginya, memastikan namja manis itu selalu baik-baik saja setiap harinya. Namun semua terasa sia-sia ketika pada akhirnya dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Sungmin yang sekarang ini ia yakin sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tak baik baik saja.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat pemuda mungil itu.

"Mianhae…" Katanya parau.

Lapisan bening itu mulai menutupi matanya. Tak perlu lama hinga akhirnya obsidian itu meneteskan airnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin meraba-raba meja di depannya. Seingatnya ia menyimpan mugnya di sana. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia haus. Ingin sekali lagi meneguk air di dalamnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Sungmin. Di tangannya, semangkuk sup labu dengan kebulan asap di atasnya menandakan jika itu dapat untuk menghangatkan tubuh siapapun yang menyantapnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mengarahkan dan kemudian menempelkan jemari itu pada pegangan mugnya. Sungmin segera melingkarkan jemarinya pada lengkungan keramik itu. Mengangkat mug berwarna pink kesayangannya itu dan meneguk air di dalamnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak peristiwa itu. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah Kyuhyun mau memaafkan dirinya. Jika saja ia mampu, ingin rasanya menghilangkan satu memori di otaknya tentang peristiwa yang telah menimbulkan penyesalan yang terlalu besar pada dirinya. Namun rasanya mustahil menghilangkan memori kelam itu. Bagimana tidak? Hanya saja setiap melihat kondisi Sungmin sekarang, ia benar-benar seperti tertusuk belati yang dipegangnya sendiri. Terlalu mengenaskan. Kyuhyun selalu ingat, dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Sungmin seperti sekarang ini. Sungmin kehilangan, Sungmin kehilangan pandangannya. Matanya, tak lagi bisa melihat dan itu karenanya.

Ia masih sangat ingat, empat hari hari lalu ia membantu Sungmin untuk membuka balutan perban putih di kepalanya yang menutupi matanya, pun perkataan dokter yang menangani Sungmin saat itu.

"_Kondisi matanya cukup parah waktu itu. Matanya terluka akibat pecahan kaca mobilmu."_

Mobilmu –_mobilku. _Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti dihakimi.

"Wanginya enak." Ucap Sungmin. Hidungnya menangkap bau harum kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum., Kyuhyun juga.

"Fiuhhh…"

Kyuhyun menyendoki sup itu kemudian meniupnya.

"Cha, Buka mulutmu." Titahnya. Sungmin membuka belahan cherrynya kemudian merasakan hawa panas –hangat tersebar di dalam mulutnya.

Suapan pertama.

"Enak?"

Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi. Kerongkongannya bergerak naik turun, sedetik kemudian sesendok sup labu itu telah sampai di perutnya.

"Ini lebih manis dari biasanya." Katanya.

"Aku memasukan susu lebih banyak. Apa kau suka?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Hmm, suka sekali. Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskannya. Cha, lagi."

Suapan ke dua.

Begitu seterusnya, Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin hingga sup labu itu tak bersisa lagi di dalam mangkuk. Sudah seminggu ini namja tinggi itu merawarat Sungmin. Jika ada waktu kosong ia pasti selalu menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi namja yang sangat disayanginya itu. Bahkan empat hari lalu ia menginap di sana –di rumah Sungmin untuk menemaninya.

"Nah selesai."

Kyuhyun mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin. Membersihkan sisa sup berwarna pucat yang mengotori bagian itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya mulai meraba ke arah meja, mencari mugnya. Kyuhyun membiarkan tangan mungil itu, tak membantunya. Sungmin harus terbiasa seperti ini untuk kedepannya. Terbiasa jika saja nanti Kyuhyun tak ada untuk membantunya.

"Sedikit ke kanan, Min." Titahnya. Sungmin menggerakan tangannya perlahan.

"Ya… sedikit lagi." Sungmin mengikuti instruksinya.

Tak

"Ya, kau dapat!" Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin juga. Namja mungil itu meraba sisi-sisi keramik bercat pink berbentuk tabung tanpa tutup itu, mencari pegangannya, kemudian mengangkatnya, mendekatkannya menuju bibir plumnya.

"Sudah sore, Min."

Lelaki itu meraih jemari Sungmin, menggenggamnya kemudian menciumnya pelan.

"Aku akan kembali besok." Katanya sambil masih tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin resah, pandangan kosongnya bergerak tak karuan. Tangannya mulai tak betah,ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan berat hati melepaskan genggamannya. Setelahnya tangan mungil itu perlahan terulur untuk menyentuh wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Jangan pergi, Kyu." Katanya setelah berhasil menyentuhkan tangannya pada wajah itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Tangannya kembali menggennggam jemari-jemari Sungmin. menuntun tangan sehalus porselen itu menyusuri wajahnya. Sungmin benar-benar bisa merasakan bagaimana lekukan wajah itu. Pipi tirusnya, alisnya, dagunya, dan hidungnya yang mancung itu…

_Kau tampan, Kyu. Andaikan aku bisa, aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi._

"Aku akan kembali besok, aku janji."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, hanya saja sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menahan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kau berbohong?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit kecewa dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang seolah tak mempercayainya.

"A-ani… Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Nghh…" Lenguhan kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu meringis. Wajahnya kembali mengernyit menahan rasa ngilu yang kembali terasa di dada kirinya. Tangannya sontak melepaskan genggaamannya pada Sungmin dan berganti menekan bagian ngilu itu, berusaha mengurangi sakitnya. Seperti biasanya.

"K-kyu…" Sungmin begitu panic mendengar suara ringisan yang begitu dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya. Ingin mengeluarkan tube kecil berisi obat pahit yang selama 4 tahun terakhir ini menemaninya. Tapi…

_Obatku tertinggal._

"K-kyu…" Sahut Sungmin sekali lagi. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin, menghantarkan pesan tersirat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja –walau pada kenyataannya ia tahu ia tidak.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ani! Menginap saja. Temani aku tidur, Kyu."

_Aku ingin,Min, sangat ingin menemanimu. _

"Lain kali- lain kali saja, Min." Kyuhyun begitu susah payah mengatakannya. Napasnya tersengal, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia butuh obatnya sekarang.

Mata Sungmin memanas. Ada yang tidak beres. sesuatu seperti mengganjal hatinya dan ia sangat tidak suka itu. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin menangis, bukan, bukan Karena Kyuhyun menolak permintaannya tapi, rasa yang mengganjal itu, rasanya terlalu sesak.

Sret

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

Hah…

Hah…

Napasnya berat. Sungmin mendengarnya.

Deg..

Deg..

Detak jantungnya pun melemah. Sungmin merasakannya.

_Kyu…_

"Sungmin ah, aku… benar-benar harus pulang sekarang."

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan datang kemari besok."

"Ya… aku… janji."

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu sedetik kemudian melepasnya. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu terlalu terburu-buru, melupakan hal terakhir yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan pada Sungmin sebelum berpisah. Sungmin menunggunya, menunggu Kyuhyun melakukannya, mengecupnya. Namun tidak, terlalu lama, Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

_Tak ada kecupan di keningku, Kyu… Kenapa?_

_._

_._

_._

Srak

Srak

Satu tangan pucat itu meraba-raba meja nakasnya. Mencari mencari benda yang seharusnya selalu ada di sakunya, tube kecil milikya. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya terus saja meremas bagian dada kirinya. Napas lelaki itu tersengal-sengal, begitu berat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan bagaimana sesaknya. Tidak, bukan penyakit paru yang ia derita, tapi ngilu di jantungnya membuatnya tak bisa bernapas dengan baik selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Tak

Tabung kecil itu jatuh, tangannya menyenggolnya. Untung saja isinya tak berhamburan, tutupnya terlalu rapat. Ia berusaha mengambilnya, tube bening itu menggelinding di lantai kamarnya, menjauhinya. Ingin mengejarnya, tapi…

_Aku sudah tidak kuat, terlalu sakit._

Dug

Suara debaman keras terdengar. Kyuhyun terjatuh dari berdirinya. Tangannya setia memegangi dadanya. Kepalanya pening. Wajahnya memucat. Matanya memanas, cairan bening itu berkumpul terlalu banyak di pelupuk matanya hingga itu menetes membasahi lantai kamarnya.

_Sungmin ah, aku… _

Gelap, semuanya gelap. Hening. Suara yang terakhir yang ia dengar hanya teriakan adiknya memanggilnya.

"Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu kuat. Wajahnya merah, pun matanya. Bekas-bekas air mata itu tak kunjung kering. Satu aliran baru yang keluar dari mata itu membasahi kembali yang lainnya yang mulai mengering. Ia tak berhenti menangis sejak pagi tadi hingga sekarang matahari sudah berada di puncak singgasananya. Walau pada kenyataanya kapas-kapas tebal nan putih di atas sana menutupi sinarnya. Redup, sama seperti matanya.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku! Kyu!"

Bibir pucat itu diam tak bergerak.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Suara itu berteriak, tangisannya kembali pecah saat lagi-lagi tak mendapat sahutan dari seseorang yang tangannya saat sedang berada di genggamannya. Tangan yang biasanya menguatkannya, merangkulnya, memberi kehangatan untuknya, sekarang terasa begitu dingin.

"Hyung…" Suara itu memanggilnya –Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menanggapi sedikit pun, ia ingin Kyuhyunnya yang berbicara, bukan yang lain, bukan suster, dokter, atau Henry –adik Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kau baik-baik saja, Kyu… Hiks… Kau selalu mengatakannya pada ku kan… hiks… Kyu, katakan sekali lagi, ku mohon…"

Henry menatap iba lelaki manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. Rasanya ingin kembali ia meneteskan air matanya melihat Sungmin yang menangis begitu memilukan di samping tubuh kaku kakaknya.

"Kau janji akan datang ke rumah ku kan hari ini… hiks… kau berbohong, Kyu…"

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu terdiam, duduk di atas ranjang berlapiskan kain berwarna biru dengan garis-garis hitam sebagai aksennya. Di sinilah Sungmin sekarang, kamar Kyuhyun.

Sepi.

Dingin.

Tangannya mengusap pelan kain yang tengah di dudukinya. Sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam erat tube kecil yang ia tahu itu milik Kyuhyunnya. Tak sengaja kakinya menyentuh tabung bening itu, mendapatinya tergeletak di lantai saat ia memasuki kamar sang kekasih.

Ya, rasanya baru saja kemarin ia duduk di ranjang ini bersama seseorang yang dicintainya. Empat hari lalu, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, mengatakan kata cinta itu dengan cara dan rasa yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ketika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"_Sungmin-ah, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?"_

Kata-kata itu rasanya masih jelas terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Ia yang begitu senang saat itu, sedih dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sedih karena ia tahu ia kehilangan pandangannya hari itu. Namun Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat, meminta maaf padanya, bahkan hingga bersimpuh di hadapannya, tidak, ia tak bisa membenci namja itu. Sungmin terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merangkak ke atas ranjang yang tak seberapa besar itu. Kemudian membaringkan dirinya, menumpukan kepalanya pada benda persegi panjang berbalutkan kain sewarna ranjangnya, bantal Kyuhyun. Ia menyesap wanginya. Bau harum tubuh pemilik kamar itu masih begitu jelas tertangkap oleh indera pencium Sungmin. Ia ingin menangis lagi. Tangan mungilnya meremas kuat bantal itu.

"Kyuhyun ah…" Ucapnya parau.

"Kyu…"

.

.

.

.

.

**One month later…**

Pemuda manis itu baru saja singgah di sebuah toko bunga, kini sebuket kecil bungan tengah digenggamnya. Sementara tangan yang satunya mendekap erat sebuah bingkai foto ke dadanya. Ia berjalan pelan, sendirian. Sepi. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak. Gundukan tanah yang lain ia lewati satu persatu hingga tubuhnya terhenti di satu gundukan dengan batu bertuliskan nama kekasihnya di ujungnya.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun ah." Ucapnya lembut. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian.

Setelahnya menaruh sebuket bunga yang dibawanya di atas gundukannya, di depan nisannya. Ia pun menyimpan bingkai foto berisikan foto kekasihnya itu di sampingnya. Kemudian namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, sambil memejamkan matanya, memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan untuk seseorang yang sangat terkasihinya yang kini tak lagi hidup berdampingan di dunia yang sama dengannya.

"Kyuhyun ah, apa kabar?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pada foto itu, mungkin.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Katanya lagi.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah bisa melihat lagi sekarang." Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Kau lihat, Kyu? Sekarang mataku mirip sekali dengan matamu."

"Kyu, kau terlihat tampan di situ." Ucapnya sambil memandangin foto kekasihnya.

"Ani, kau terlihat tampan di semua fotomu yang aku lihat. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku melihatnya dengan matamu? Pantas saja kau sering memuja dirimu sendiri, kau memang terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan jika dilihat dengan mata ini. Kk…" Sungmin terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Kyu, bulan depan aku akan ikut pertunjukan piano, aku akan memainkan lagu itu. In My Dream, lagu itu, aku menyukainya, aku selalu teringat padamu jika mendengar lagu itu." Sungmin menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Kau tahu, itu menceritakan bagaimana aku setiap pagi, saat terbangun dari tidurku yang sedang memimpikanmu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya menetes. Sungmin ingin menangis, tapi di depan Kyuhyun? Tidak. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi, ia tak mau Kyuhyun beredih melihatnya terus menangis. Walau nyatanya ia terkadang tak dapat menahan itu. Sungmin mengusap pipinya, menghapus setetes air matanya yang jatuh ke sana. Ia tak boleh menangis, ia harus kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Geunyeoga dolaoneyo _

_Mianhadago haneyo _

_Iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo_

**Dia kembali. **

**Dia mengucapkan kata maaf. **

**Aku rindu tangan yang selalu membelaiku itu.**

_Nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori _

_Dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo_

**Tatapan maafnya padaku. **

**Suara selalu ingin ku dengar, **

**dengan lembut mengatakan padaku agar jangan menangis.**

_Neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo _

_Nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon_

**Bila ku peluk dirimu, kau menghilang.**

**Air mataku jatuh, bantalku menjadi basah.**

_Nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo _

_Achimeun neul ireohge My Love_

**Akhirnya aku terbangun dari tidur.**

**Setiap pagi selalu seperti ini cintaku.**

_Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo _

_Yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado_

**Ku harap aku bisa terus tidur seperti ini, **

**dan bangun dengan melihatnya di sisiku.**

_Geunyeoga utgo itneyo _

_Neomuna uraenmanijyo _

_Geureon moseub geureohge bodo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo_

**Dia tersenyum, namun itu sudah lama sekali.**

**Aku rindu raut wajahnya.**

**Dia benar-benar kekasihku kan?**

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun ah, saranghae?"

"Ne, saranghaeyo."

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

Annyeong reader! Long time no see kk…

Ming kembali dari hiatus yang panjang dengan membawa KyuMin oneshoot fanfiction yang bergenre angst!

Walaupun judulnya In My Dream tapi fanfiction ini awal mulanya terinspirasi dari MV Gone by Jin from Wooliment. Adakah yang sudah melihatnya? MV itu dibintangi oleh EXO's Xiumin dan Kim You Jung. And… It's one of the saddest MV I've ever seen :')

Thanks for reading ^ ^

Give me a review please kk…

**Bandung, 121213**

**Sincerenly, **

**Ming-chan**


End file.
